Last Man Standing
by Ferren-Z-one
Summary: When the Saiyuki boys take on the Yu Yu Hakusho boys. Inspired by Dead Fantasy! Enjoy!


"This way! Hurry up!" Hiei barked at Kuwabara.

"Shut it, shorty!" yelled the bigger man in blue.

They are running through a dense forest trailing a blonde in a robe. He looked like a monk in drag. They were given orders to capture the scriptures for the spirit world, so the earth wouldn't belong to the demons. Hiei wouldn't mind that, but if he didn't help then he'll be thrown into jail...again.

The small demon hurried faster. He slid past the priest kicking his feet in. The blonde flip back onto his hands and pushing himself up on his feet. His violet eyes glaring at the small fire demon.

Hiei gave a dark chuckle as Kuwabara caught up with is sword in his hand. "Better give us the scroll thingy, pretty boy!"

Sanzo growled and reached into his robe pulling out his banishing gun.

Kuwabara laughed "It's so tiny! Like you shorty!" he laughed until a shot grazed his shoulder. "Ack! He shot me! He really shot me!"

Sanzo growled and aimed at Hiei and shot. The fire demon dodged and ran up kicking Sanzo in the gut, sending him flying back into a tree. The blonde growled and stumbled to his feet. Hiei took out his sword.

"Give it up" the black hair demon smirked stalking close to his prey. "You won't win, stupid human"

Sanzo let out another growl. He didn't have time to chant. Shit.

" SANZO!!!! " screamed Goku who fell from the sky landing in front of Sanzo.

"Where the hell have you been!" Sanzo growled hitting him with his fan.

Goku whined and rubbed his head. "I smelled food...I'm here now!"

Hiei growled at the new comer. Kuwabara looked at Goku. "Oh my god! A monkey!

"You two must be related" said Hiei.

"Shut up, tiny! I don't look like a monkey!" Kuwabara yelled.

"No..more like a donkey's ass" Hiei said.

Goku burst out laughing "Those funny looking guys are funny!"

Hiei and Kuwabara glared at the brown hair demon.

"Enough talk! " Hiei growled and began to run toward the two.

Goku summoned his staff and charged at Hiei. Their weapons clash. Hiei growled "Give me the damn scroll!"

"No! It belongs to Sanzo!" Goku yelled. Hiei backed up and ducked under punching Goku in the face slamming him to the ground. The black hair fire demon began to punch him repeatedly. Goku coughed up some blood. The brown hair monkey kneed Hiei in the gut and grabbed his hair slamming him into a tree.

As the fight went on, Sanzo was dealing with Kuwabara. The blonde was dodging the sword slashes easily. He grabbed Kuwabara's wrist tightly and kneed him in the gut. While the tall man was in shock Sanzo punched him in the face sending him back into a tree knocking him out cold.

"Goku! Lets go!" Sanzo said running. Goku blinked and kicked Hiei away following Sanzo. Hiei growled and walked over to Kuwabara.

"You are useless" the fire demon growled.

Some Time Later *

Sanzo and Goku are now in a field. Goku looked around "I think we lost them"

"I doubt that " Sanzo said.

Goku tackled Sanzo to the ground as a blue energy shot out at them. Goku got up and saw Hiei, Kuwabara and now a Yusuke.

"Hey! So your are the bad asses that kick my friend's asses" Yusuke shouted with a smirk.

Goku jump up on his feet. "Oh no! We are out numbered and these guys are strong! Super strong!"

Sanzo got to his feet. "Shut up and get ready, you stupid monkey!"

Goku pouted and summoned his staff. "Bring it on!"

Hiei, Kuwabara and Yusuke charged at the two. Goku dodged Yusuke's punches , but Hiei came behind him kicking him to the ground. Goku skid a bit and jumped to his feet panting. He spit out some blood.

Sanzo aimed his gun and shot at Kuwabara. The man in blue summoned his spirit sword and used it as a shield to deflect the bullets. He ran up to Sanzo and punched him. The blonde duck just in time and kicked Kuwabara in the gut.

Hiei ran up behind Sanzo and kicked him in the back. The blonde stumbled forward. Hiei jumped up with his blade in hand about to sever Sanzo's spine until a chain shot out wrapping around the blade pulling it out of Hiei's hand.

Hiei growled and looked up seeing a red hair man with a smirk on his face. He wore a tan jacket, blue jeans and a white shirt.

Goku smiled "Gojyo! You made it!"

Yusuke blinked "More of them? "

Hiei growled "A mutt!"

Kuwabara blinked "Huh?"

Sanzo got to his feet and kicked Hiei into Kuwabara. He backed up as Gojyo jumped down.

"You stupid kappa, what took you so long?" the blonde asked.

"You are a hand man to find, monk" the red head said. He held on to his blade.

"Wise ass" Sanzo said taking out a cigarette.

Goku stood beside Gojyo.

"So , boys...I guess its three on three " Gojyo said

Yusuke smirked "I guess so"

Hiei frowned "Lets fight already"

Kuwabara laughed "This is getting fun!"

Goku laughed too. "I agree with ya, big guy!"

Sanzo tsked and lit his cigarette. "Lets get this over with. "

Yusuke charged at Goku " Give me a good fight, little man!" he said. Goku ran to Yusuke and ducked down kicking him in the stomach. Yusuke skid back a bit a bit and round house kick the monkey in the head. Goku duck under Yusuke's leg and punched up in the jaw.

Gojyo dodged Hiei's attacks, which is hard to do. Hiei is very fast. The kappa dodged the fire demon's attack until Hiei lit his hand on fire and struck him in the jaw. The red head stumbled back "Damn! That is hot!" he held his burnt cheek.

Hiei smirked and summoned more fire and shot it at the kappa. It bounced off an invisible shield. Gojyo turned and saw Hakkai behind him.

"Thanks man!" Gojyo smiled at the brown hair man. Hakkai smiled "I finally caught up with you guys."

Hiei stopped his fire "How many of you are there!" he growled.

Meanwhile...

"Why do I get the stupid one?" Sanzo sighed dodging easily.

"Hey! Take that back! At least I'm not in drag!" Kuwabara growled.

"Moron, It's a robe" Sanzo said sounding bored. He lit another cigarette.

"You know those things will kill ya!" Kuwabara yelled pointing to the cigarette.

Sanzo rolled his eyes and about to punch him until a whip appeared and wrapped around the monk. It had thorns that cut into his skin. The blond hissed in pain.

Kuwabara turned and saw Kurama. "Hey! You made it too!"

Kurama smiled a bit. "It looks like you guys could use some help."

Gojyo kicked Hiei back and jump back slamming his staff down on the whip cutting Sanzo free. Hakkai continue to battle with Hiei. Goku flew back passed Gojyo and Sanzo and into a near by tree. Hiei knocked Hakkai into Sanzo.

"Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei! Out of the way!" Yusuke yelled. The three jumped out of the way as Yusuke summoned his energy. "SHOT GUN!!!" many balls of the energy shot at the four boys. They were sent flying across the field.

They laid still for a moment. Goku got up "ow..! That really hurt!"

Sanzo spit out some blood. "Damn bastards, they are strong."

Hakkai helped Gojyo up. "This is problematic"

Gojyo winced in pain "Damn..what do we do now?"

Yusuke and his gang ran up. Hiei smirked "Get behind me if you don't want to die" he said. Yusuke and the other two backed up behind Hiei. The fire demon began to gather energy. The bandage around his arm began to burn away.

Goku blinked "Hey, What is that guy doing?"

Sanzo frowned and looked at Hakkai. "Put a shield up now!"

"I can't Sanzo..I used a lot of my energy fighting him" Hakkai said.

"Oh shit!" Gojyo said.

Hiei smirked darkly " DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAME!!" he screamed as a huge dragon in the form and black fire shot out at them.

" ENGOKUKI!!!!!" a huge ball of bright fire shot at the dragon eating it whole.

The Sanzo ikkou looked up. Goku smiled brightly. "Its Kougaiji!"

The prince sat on his flying dragon. He jumped down landing in front of the Sanzo party.

Kurama gasp a bit. "It can't be.."

Yusuke looked at the red head. "Do you know him?"

"Yes! He is Kougaiji, son of Gyumoah, the prince of all demons and the master of fiends of the demon plane."

Hiei backed up a bit. "Shit"

Goku smiled and patted Kougaiji on the back "Thanks for the help!"

Kougaiji smirked " Its not a problem. You look like you guys need help"

Goku laughed "I guess we do"

The prince looked at Yusuke's group as Dokugakuji jumped down from his dragon with his blade in hand.

"Now that isn't fair! Its six against four!" Yusuke yelled.

Kougaiji and Dokugakuji stood ready to fight.

TO BE CONTINUED.....


End file.
